


A game for Three

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M, hot threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home alone turns out to be home with three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game for Three

David did not like being home alone. Being in the house without Timo made David feel empty and cold inside. "Are you going to be alright while Juri and I are talking to the lawyers?" Timo asked. David nodded, looking at his best friend over his cup of tea. "Good." Timo winked and closed the living door. David pulled his knee's up to his chest, shivering. With Timo pulling the front door shut, David world grew a little colder. By the Time David heard Timo's car drive out of the street, he was shivering.  
It took David no more then five minutes to grab his cellphone and diall Jan phonenumber. Jan picked up almost immideately. "Hey Davi, what can I do for you?" Jan asked, his voice filled with giggles. "Timo just left and I wondered if you.. ahm.. could like, come over." David replied hessitantly. Jan did not reply, instead it seemed the phone had rolled from his hand and he had broken down in a giggle fit. David sighed and waited for Jan to regain himself. "Hello, David?" Linke's voice on the other line starteled David beyond mention. "Linke.. what are you doing with Jans phone?" David mumbled, trying to calm his racing heart. "I took it from him so it won't break while I am pinning him down and tickeling him." Linke said cooingly. "You should see how he trashes, it is most endearing." David rolled his eyes at Linke's outdated choise of words. "Can you stop speak höh-Deutsch and drag your asses over to my house." He said. "On our way at once." Linkie said, before quickly hanging up the phone.

David ears perked as he heard Jans van pull up in the drive way. He was quickly on his feet and sprinted over to the front door. He opened up before his friend even had gotten the chance to extend a single finger to the doorbell. "Come in, come in." David smiled calmly at his friends. He stepped aside to allow Linke and Jan to tread into the hallway. Jan toes out of his vans, kicking them under the coatrack, before heading into the living. Linke had to kneel down in order to untie his shoelaces. "You can't ever be alone, can you?" He asked, looking up at David. David tucked his hand in the pockets of his hoody and shook his head. "I should not be expected to be alone." He said, shaking his feshly dyed tresses over his shoulder before following Jan into the living. Linke sniggered, putted his all stars to the side and sauntered in as well.  
Linke flopped down on the couch, streching out comfortably. "So, Daviii, what would you like to do." He asked calmly. David wandered his eyes over Linke sprawled out form. "You see, sweety, you were kind of interupting my Jan funtime." Linke sniggered. David felt how he flustered. "I am so sorry." He felt wrought with guilt. "Don't worry, we can still get to the funtime part." Jan stood up from his spot on the carpet. "The more the merryer." Linke sat upright. Jan tugged at Davids arm. "We are going to have fun." He cheered. David blinked, but allowed Jan to pull him upright. Linke sniggered and extended a hand to David. "You will have to make it up to me David. I don't like missing out on my funtime." The shimmer in Linke's grey-blue eyes spoke of a great misschief that the bassist was planning. "I should have chosen to hang out with Frank today." David sighed.  
"Very well, how about you just watch." Linke said, pulling Jan between his endlessly long legs. Jan grinned widely and nested himself against Linke's body. David heaved a sigh and dropped back into his chair. "At least I won't be alone." David smiled and picked up pen and paper to jolt down some piano melodies. He did not mind sitting by while his friends did what they pleased. He was used to that, as he had lived with them in one house in their Nevada-Tan time. He was only glad his friends were there. He was not alone and that was the most important things.

Linke and Jan spoke in hushed voices, not wanting to disturb David in his writing. "Now Jan, where did we left off before David called us?" Linke murred. "I think I was refusing to let you take off my pants." Jan replied playfully. "Shall I try undressing you again?" Linke suggested with a soft purr. "Yeah sure, one moment." Jan got up and skiped over to the windows. "I better close the blinds" He said. David peered up to see him closing the curtains. "Jan, why are you closing the curtains?" David asked softly. "Your neighbours don't need to peep at what we'll be doing." Jan grinned widely and went back to Linke. "Don't be too noisy though. The neighbours will still be able to hear Chris. That is, if Chris still moan as vigorousely as he did last time. " David said, before focussing back on his writing. "Well, should we put that bit to the test." Linke sniggered, gathering Jan in his arms. Jan immideately clung to the bassists neck. Linke bended a little bit forward to caress Jans lips with ghosting breaths. Jan murred pleasurably and nested himself, his knee's pressing to Link's hips.   
Linke cupped Jans cheeks and pulled him in for a sensual meet of lips. Jan quickly took charge and pressed his lips firmer to Linke's, making the bassist moan rather femininly. It made David look up again. He had known Linke could in no way keep quiet. David chuckled and wrote the next few notes. Linke and Jan had not noticed the brief spectation and simply carried on with their kissing session.Jan slowly sucked Linke's bottomlip into his mouth.Even though Linke's moan was mangeled, it still sounded as if there was a porn running on tv. And this porn was for more tasteful than what usually was on that sameself tv. Timo's taste in porn just wasn't very... average.   
Jans tongue slipped into Linke's mouth. The spectacle they were making of curling their tongue's against each other was truely a feast for the eye. Truely, the open mouthed kiss they shared was beautiful. Maybe it was because Linke and Jan were both very good looking, or maybe it was because they were so accustomed to making out with each other. The kiss was soundless, but the two men made plenty of sound for themselves. Linke was moaning low and drooling a little. Jan in his turn groaned a little.  
Jans hands were everywhere as Linke's hands were deftly pulling at Jans shirt, wanting it to come off with quite some urge. Jan broke the kiss and sat upright. Linke swiftly pulled Jans shirt over the DJ's head. Jan was in such state of arousal that his nipples stoot erect. Seeing it made Linke snigger a little. He ran his slender fingers over Jans chest, making the smaller man shiver in delight. Linke smirked smugly and rolled Jans beautiful pink nipples between his fingers. It made Jan quiver and greedily claim Linke's lips in another open mouthed kiss. They moaned together and their tongues molded together, causing a bit of a wet sound.  
Linke's shirt came off too. The bassist was running a bit of a red shade on his skin, which indicated he had spend too much time in the sun. "Chris, you are shedding skin." Jan snorted, pulling a lose bit of Linke's skin. Linke whinced. "Aua, don't pull it, that is still attached to me." Linke swatted away Jans hand. Jan pouted and leaned backwards a bit. Linke made a cooing sound and pulled Jan in for more slick, saliva filled kisses. Jans hands came back to Linke's chest and began roaming over the bassists sensitive skin. It was fuel to the fire of Linke's moans. He loved what Jan was doing and he made no secret of it.  
Linke's moaning was getting Jan going pretty much. Before long, he was grinding his hips against Linke's, moaning in unison with him. "Let's get back to taking off your pants, shall we?" Linke murred between two rather intense kisses. Jna only grinned and nodded before starting to fumble with Linke's belt.Linke sniggered and toppeled Jan over with one swift movement. Now the bassist was on top and in full control. He used it to his advantage at once, pulling Jans pants down in one swift movement and discarding the piece of tattered demin in a corner of the room.

David had no more attention for his writing. He was fully fixated on the show Linke and Jan were putting up before his eyes. Both of them were almost naked and complete messes. David himself was getting pretty aroused as well, but he felt little for interfering. He was a little afraid his presence would be the ruin of these great scene's.He even felt a little guilty for being the audience to such private thing. Although he was sure that Linke found the idea of being watched whilst having sex quite hot.  
David planned on getting up and toeing to the bathroom to get a grip of himself, but Linke noticed more than he had realised. "Where are you going David?" Linke untangeled himself from Jan and wandered over to the guitarist. David bit his lower lip and wanted to flinch away from Linke. But he was too late. Linke pulled him flush against his own torso and bended down to mold their lips together. David yelped in the kiss as Linke palmed him trough the cloth of his jeans. "And? Did it work?" Jan asked. It seemed to David that Jan stood far away and he was starteled as Jan started running his clever hands up his chest to undo his shirt from the inside out. "Yes Jan, feel how hard he is." Linke's hand crawled into David shirt as well and led one of Jans hands lower, into Davids trouwers. David felt blood rush to his cheeks, feeling quite a bit awkward as he stood sandwitched between his friends.  
Jans hand dipped into David boxers. His nimble fingers found David erection and gave it a light squize. David outed a moan that could definateltly rival with Linke in the sluttiness department. It made Linke purr and lean down for another kiss. "Can you hear how eager David is, Chris?" Jan murred. "Oh yes Jan, I can. I wonder if he wants to play with us..." Linke nuzzeled his face into the crook of Davids neck. "Do you want to play with us?" Jan asked, while slowly traveling his fingers down Davids cock. David whimpered, throwing his head in his neck. "We'll take that as a Ja, schatz." Linke whispered, before spreading butterfly kisses all over Davids throath and neck.  
Jan and Linke worked in perfect coördination on undressing David. But they also did so well in pleasuring him that David had no room in his brain left to wonder if they had done this more often. With Jan behind him and Linke in front of him, David was wrapped in bliss so badly that his brain was on lockdown. All the could was concentrate on the delights Jan and Linke brought him. Linke was slowly trailing kisses over David colarbone, intending to go lower. Jan still hand one hand on David crotch, while the other covered David mouth to keep the guitarist from moaning too loud.

How they ended up on the carpet, David could not recall. He simply reveling in the sensations of kissing Jan and having Linke suck his cock like and expert. Jan had his hand extended to Linke and David worked on his own feeble attempts to pleasure Jan in his turn. All was done with familiarity of the years. Theyalready knew each other for so many years and overt hose years they all had gotten their fair share of physical experience with each other. Linke a bit more than Jan and David each, but David guess he liked that about Linke. Linke had experience with almost everything, so nothing could go too wrong.   
David felt his orgasm cooming on in the base of his spine. He tore himself from Jans mouth and bunched his fist in Linke's hair.The sounds he made were well worthy of A quality porn films. But it caused Linke to pull away from him, denying David his climax. Linke sat up and looked down on Davids sprawled out form. "You look absoluetly ravishing Davii." He purred. "Rather ravished if you ask me." Jan sat up as well. His lips red ans swollen from the kisses he had shared with David. "So do you Jan." Linke leaned in and gently bit at Jans earlobe. The tiny DJ groaned low, deep in his troath.   
"So Jan, what will we do next?" Linke asked, pulling Jan in his lap. "We could spitroast him!" Jans eyes went as big as saucers as he looked up at Linke. David could have sworn Jan wagged his tail if only he had one. Linke chuckled his evil chuckle of which David never knew if it were joyful or not. "Not yet Jan, David needs prepping first, you know how easy David tightens up." Linke corrected the DJ. Jan pouted. "But I want it. I want to be inside him Chris." Jan whined. "If you want to, you'll have to prep him." Linke sniggered and pushed Jan off his lap. "Go Jan, make David squeal." He said.  
Jan tugged David upwards. "Can you get on your hands and knee's, Daviii." Jan weedled. David bit his lip. He didn't usually give himself in such compromising position. He hadn't even fantasized of giving himself to Timo that way. But he complied none the less, getting to hands and knee's. Jan licked his lips at the sight and Linke bit away a moan in appriciation. David flustered and closed his eyes, trying not to pay attention to the complete surrender of the situation. "And now?" Jan looked to Linke for help. "Oh come on Jan. You did this before, don't pretend you are helpless now." Linke said strickly. Jan huffed, ut set to work non the less.  
David breathed out shakily as Jans lips came over his spine. "Hurry up Jan." He hissed through clenched teeth. He had passed the moment he cared for tenderness. If Jan and Linke wanted kinky, they could have kinky. Jan sniggered and got behind David, groping the guitarists buttcheeks. David moan loudly. "He wants it Jan, goahead and give it." Linke purred. He handed a bottle of lube to the DJ and sat back to spectate a little. Jan opened the lube and parted Davids buttcheeks with the other. Davids eyes flew open with a start when Jan poured the cold lube into his buttcrack. Jan sniggered and trailed his fingers over the lubewetted area. He traced around the sensitive ring of muscle before slowly dipping his middlefinger inside. David moaned loudly, his inhibitions crumbeling quickly. "Deeper Jan." Linke encouraged. Jan was quick to comply, pushing his finger to the second knuckle inside Davids bowels. David made a strangeled sound, feeling pain mixing with pleasure as an electric current shot up his spine. Jan rubbed around a little, searching Davids prostate. Davids stream of moans indicated he found it. "Now add a second finger." Linke instructed. Jan slowly pushed his index finger in as well, drawing moan and pant from Davids lips.   
Linke approached again, picking up the bottle of lube and speading a generouse amounth on his palm. After warming it up by gently rubbing his hand together, Linke started applying the lube to Jans cock. "I love it how you are turning David into a complete withering mess Janni." Linke cooed while giving Jan some palmwork. Jan groaned softly. "Yeah, David is getting to be a real mess." He agreed in a dark tone. "Now pull out you fingers and grab his hips." Linke ordered. David could hear in his voice that he loved telling Jan how he had to do things. And Jan obeyed. His fingers came out of Davids puckered entrance with a squealshing sound. David gasped at the loss, but tried to keep himself together.   
Linke pushed Jans cock inside Davids ass. Both Jan and David moaned, making Linke grin. "Well Jan, you'd better fuck Davii good." Linke cooed, giving the duo some room. Jan bit his lip, David was clinging to his cock with quite some desperation. "Damn man, you are tight today." Jan groaned. "S-sorry" David mumbled. "No need to be sorry, it feels fucking good." Jan grabbed hold of Davids hips. David looked up at Jan, his blue eyes filled with lust. Jan trusted one time, watching Davids face take on the most pleasured expression he had seen on the guitarist in days. He trusted again. David turned his face away and tried to bite away his moans

After a while Jan lowered his torso and put his arms around Davids shoulders. David opened his eyes as he felt how Jan was slowly bringing their torso's upwards. David did not understand. Only after a while it dawned on him that Linke laid down before him. "Your turn to fuck me, David." Linke cooed when their eyes met. David hessitanted not a moment and lowered himself slightly, Linke hooked his legs over Davids shoulders and held himself open. All David had to do was slip inside. And that he did, without hessitation.   
Linke moaned as David ssheated himself inside the bassists ass. "Good god I needed that!" Linke breathed out. "You can say that out loud!" Jan reached around David to take Linke's cock in his hand. "And so it begins" Linke smirked. Jan started trusting, David followed suit, falling in with Jans pase. They moans sounded in unison as their climaxes were all building.  
David was the first time to come. But he already the most pleasure thrown his way. He wanted to collapse, but he couldn't, Linke and Jan locked him into place. Next, Link came, spraying his seed over Jans hand and his lower stumach. It was the final push for Jan, who erupted just after Linke, moaning loudly. He was quick to pull out, so that David could collapse against the couch, panting loudly. "That was great." David mumbled softly.


End file.
